vldfandomcom-20200213-history
Team Voltron
Team Voltron is the heroic team largely comprised of the Paladins who pilot the mighty robot Voltron. They are based in the Castle of Lions and traverse the universe fighting to end the reign of the oppressive Galra Empire ruled by Zarkon, assisting and freeing all those in need. History The original Voltron team was comprised of Zarkon, Alfor, Trigel, Gyrgan, and Blaytz. They were warriors and leaders who had formed an alliance with each other, but did not become Paladins until a Trans-Reality Comet crashed into Daibazaal, leaving a trans-reality rift in its wake, and Alfor created the Voltron Lions from the comet. Zarkon and his wife Honerva became obsessed with the Quintessence found in the reality rift, leading to their presumed deaths and corruption upon re-awakening; Alfor's destruction of the evacuated Daibazaal to erase the reality rift forever prompted Zarkon to fly into a rage, sparking a war and the beginnings of the Galra Empire. Alfor put Allura and Coran in a deep sleep inside cryo-pods within the Castle of Lions, then scattered the Voltron Lions to hidden locations across the universe so they would not fall into Zarkon's hands. Believing the Lions were destroyed, Zarkon slayed the king, his fellow Paladins, and destroyed Altea. The current team is established 10,000 years later when Shiro returns to Earth a year after his capture by the Galra Empire, drawing Keith, Lance, Hunk, and Pidge together to locate the Blue Lion and use it to find the Castle of Lions on Arus. They reawaken its sleeping inhabitants, Princess Allura and Coran, and these last living Alteans help locate the subsequent Lions to form Voltron and defend the universe against Zarkon's empire. Infrastructure Mission Command The Castle of Lions is a massive castle and spacecraft in one that houses the Lions of Voltron and its Paladins. The Castleship now serves as the home base to transport and defend the team, piloted by Allura and Coran. It has superb defensive and offensive capabilities, as well as several amenities for the team to travel comfortably. Notably, it can use Allura's energy to generate Wormholes to traverse vast distances of space. It was built by Coran's grandfather 10,600 years ago. Voltron Voltron is the giant robot created from the combination of all five Voltron Lions. It has been 10,000 years since it was last formed. It has a powerful arsenal at its disposal combining technology and Quintessence, which can take down nearly any foe. The Lions that comprise Voltron are each piloted by a Paladin and can battle as separate entities before the mighty robot is formed. Voltron has the unique ability to survive entering rifts between each Alternate Reality, as it was created from a Trans-Reality Comet. Military The team does not necessarily have a single leader, as different members have taken upon various roles, although it is usually princess Allura, Coran, or the current Black Paladin that acts as a voice of authority. The current leader of the Paladins is Shiro. The fighting force of the Voltron team is comprised of the core members who pilot the Castle of Lions and the Voltron Lions, as well its allies comprising the coalition. The Voltron Coalition denotes those who have allied with the core team to fight against the Galra Empire. It was originally called the Voltron Alliance prior to being organized into an active military force, although not all allies fight. Known Members * Paladins: ** Shiro (Black) ** Keith (Red, Black; Resigned) ** Pidge (Green) ** Hunk (Yellow) ** Lance (Blue, Red) ** Allura (Blue) * Castleship pilot, Advisor: Coran * Coalition: ** Arusians of planet Arus ** Balmerans of the dying Balmera ** Mer of the Frozen Planet ** Olkari of planet Olkarion ** Puigans of planet Puig ** Taujeerians of planet Taujeer ** The Blade of Marmora ** Slav ** Matthew Holt ** Olia ** Ozark ** Rolo ** Nyma ** Beezer ** Numerous rebels. Gallery Vol1Iss1Cover.png|Vol. 1 #1. Vol1Iss1CoverVariant.png|Vol. 1 #1 variant. Vol1Iss1CoverNYCC.png|Vol. 1 #1 art by Steve Ahn for New York Comic Con 2016. Vol1Iss3Cover.png|Vol. 1 #3 art by Christie Tseng. Vol1Iss4Cover.png|Vol. 1 #4 art by Kihyun Ryu. Vol2Iss1CoverBlank.png|Vol. 2 #1. Vol2Cover.png|Volume 2. Vol2Iss1NYCC.png|Vol. 2 #1 art for New York Comic Con 2017. Vol2Iss2NYCC.png|Vol. 2 #2 art for New York Comic Con 2017. Vol2Iss2Blank.png|Vol. 2 #2. Vol2Poster1.png|Vol. 2 #2 variant and volume poster. Vol2Iss3Variant.png|Vol. 2 #3. Vol2Iss4Cover.png|Vol. 2 #4. Vol2Poster2.png|Vol. 2 #4 variant and volume poster. Ahn-80sPoster.png|Art by Steve Ahn. Ahn-VoltronFF15.png|Art by Steve Ahn prodying Final Fantasy XV. Ahn-VoltronKaraoke.png|Art by Steve Ahn. Ahn-VoltronNadia.png|Art by Steve Ahn parodying Nadia: The Secret of Blue Water. Ahn-VoltronLupin.png|Art by Steve Ahn parodying Lupin III. Ahn-LanceKeithShiro.png|Art by Steve Ahn. Ahn-VoltronRun.png|Art by Steve Ahn Ahn-WacomArtist.png|Art by Steve Ahn for Wacom panel at Kumoricon 2017. Ahn-VoltronLastDay.png|Art by Steve Ahn for Ahn's last day on Voltron. Lee-TeamVKumoricon.png|Art by Eugene Lee. Lee-TeamVKumoricon2.png|Art by Eugene Lee for Kumoricon. Lee-TeamVoltron.png|Art by Eugene Lee. Lee-TeamVoltronXmas.png|Art by Eugene Lee for Christmas 2017. LeeTseng-AlluraAct.png|Art by Eugene Lee and Christie Tseng. References Category:Lore Category:Factions